walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Remember
Remember (em português: '''Lembrar')'' é o sextagésimo terceiro episódio da série de televisão da The Walking Dead. Este episódio também é o décimo segundo da quinta temporada. Ele foi ao ar em 1° de Março de 2015 de AMC, e em 2 de Março pela FOX. Sinopse O processo de adaptação a um novo estilo de vida está sendo difícil para o grupo. Teria a vida na estrada se tornado muito traiçoeira para permitir que eles voltem a ser o que eram antes? Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *O grupo de Rick se tornam membros de Alexandria e conheçem a líder do lugar, Deanna. *Primeira Aparição de Deanna Monroe. *Deanna entrevista os sobreviventes de Atlanta e atribuí uma tarefa para cada um dentro da comunidade. *Rick, ganha uma casa e raspa a barba. *Rick conhece Jessie. *Primeira Aparição de Jessie Anderson. *Carol finge ser uma mulher inofensiva e é colocada para trabalhar no centro comunitário de Alexandria. *Carl conhece alguns jovens de Alexandria, especificamente Ron, Enid e Mikey. *Glenn, Tara e Noah se tornam membros do grupo de busca de Aiden. *Primeira aparição de Aiden Monroe. *Primeira aparição de Pete, Ron e Sam. *Primeira aparição de Nicholas, Olivia, Mikey e Enid. *Rick volta a ser policial. Enredo Rick e seu grupo anda através do portão de Alexandria. Eles são recebidos por um guarda, Nicholas, que lhes ordena a entregar suas armas. Eles se recusam e Rick tenta argumentar, dizendo que eles não sabiam se eles vão ficar, mas Aaron intervém e insiste que eles continuam com suas armas até depois de falar com a líder da comunidade, Deanna Monroe. Em uma sala de estar bem equipada, Deanna filma Rick enquanto ela o questiona sobre seu grupo. Ela explica que Alexandria era anteriormente uma comunidade sustentável completa com sua própria grade de energia solar, cisternas e filtração de esgoto, e que seu falecido marido, Reg, que era professor de arquitetura, progetou os muros da cidade com matériais de uma construção de um shooping nas redondesas. Rick pergunta a Deanna que era uma ex-congressista de Ohio, o que ela quer dele e seu grupo. E ela diz que queria a ajuda deles para sobreviver. O grupo de Rick entrega suas armas para Olivia, que administra o arsenal. Olivia diz que eles podem pegar as suas armas quando forem para fora em rondas. Carol finge não entregar seu rifle e então humildemente a coloca na pilha, enquanto troca sorrisos com Olivia. Aaron traz Rick e Carl para as casas atribuídas ao grupo, duas casas coloniais pitorescas ao lado de uma à outra. No interior, Rick e Carl encontram quartos e água corrente. Rick toma um banho quente e raspa a barba. Uma das vizinhas, Jessie Anderson, chega até a casa de Rick com uma cesta de alimentos da despensa da cidade. Percebendo o cabelo despenteado, Jessie que era cabelereira, se oferece para dar à Rick um corte de cabelo. Ao cortar o cabelo, ela menciona que ela tem dois filhos, Ron e Sam. A mulher diz que Ron tem a idade de Carl e sugere que eles se encontrem. Em sua entrevista com Daryl, Deanna pergunta se ele quer estar em Alexandria. Ele evita a pergunta, mas diz que Carl e Judith merecem uma boa casa. Carl e Carol explorar a segunda casa. Carol desconfia que Deanna iria apenas dar essas acomodações luxuosas. Ela reúne-se com Rick e Daryl no gramado da frente. Eles se preocupam com a divisão do grupo entre duas casas e concorda que deveriam todos dormirem na mesma casa. Naquela noite, quando o grupo se prepara suas camas no chão da sala de estar, Deanna os faz uma visita. E observa como todos eles vão ficar juntos em uma casa. Rick observa que ela não tem lhe atribuído um trabalho ainda. Deanna diz que ela tem um emprego em mente para ele, mas ainda está tentando descobrir um para Michonne, Sasha e Daryl. Naquela noite, Rick encontra-se incapaz de dormir. Ele vai para a cozinha e pega uma faca da gaveta. No dia seguinte, Deanna faz uma entrevista com Michonne, que diz que o grupo está pronto para fazer parte da comunidade. Enquanto isso, o grupo deixa sua casa para explorar a vizinhança. Rick insiste para que Daryl se junte a eles, mas ele decide recua. Quando eles estão caminhado, Rick perde a noção de Carl e Judith. Em pânico, ele encontra Jessie, que o leva para uma casa nas proximidades, onde Carl e Judith estão reunidos com alguns vizinhos idosos. Jessie sugere que eles façam com que Carl e Ron criem amizade, que seria bom para o jovem Grimes. Em seu quarto, Ron introduz Carl aos seus amigos Mikey e Enid e sugere que eles joguem jogos de vídeo game. Carl só olha para trás pensando em descrença. Ron se desculpa e pede a Carl para tomar o seu tempo ajustando a essa nova realidade. Ele diz que Enid levou três semanas para se abrir. Carl olha com curiosidade para Enid. Durante sua entrevista, Carl diz que sua mãe sempre quis que eles vivesem neste tipo de comunidade. Mais tarde, na casa, ele diz a Rick que ele gosta das pessoas em Alexandria, mas ele os acham fracos e teme para que o grupo não fique igual a eles. Naquela noite, Rick diz a Michonne que ainda está desconfiado. Michonne argumenta que não há nada para se preocupar. Ainda inquieto, Rick faz um passeio noturno e vê o marido de Jessie, Pete, um ótimo cirurgião, calmamente fumando na varanda. Pete chama por Rick, observando que sua esposa cortou o cabelo dele, e em seguida o faz as boas-vindas para o homem à Alexandria. Em sua entrevista, Carol se apresenta como uma dona de casa doméstica amorosa que se tornou a mãe do grupo de Rick. Ela pede um emprego que lhe permitisse ser envolvida na comunidade. Mais tarde, Carol sai de sua casa vestida com calças cáqui e um suéter. Ela diz a Daryl que seu trabalho de fazer as refeições para as pessoas vai permitir que ela se aproxime mais dos vizinhos. Ela insiste para Daryl se limpar para manter as aparências. Em sua entrevista, Glenn diz que eles precisam fazer as coisas funcionarem bem para a nova comunidade. Enquanto isso, Carl vê Enid fugindo por cima do muro. Intrigado, ele a segue para a floresta, mas, eventualmente, perde-la. Rick vai para fora do portão para examinar os muros do perímetro. Ele recua para procurar a arma que ele escondeu fora da casa abandonada, mas descobre que esta desapareceu. Carl corre para Rick quando um grupo de caminhantes aparece. Juntos, eles os mata. Glenn, Tara e Noah se encontram com Nicholas e Aiden Monroe, filho de Deanna, para começar o seu trabalho ajudando com funcionamentos da fonte. Quando eles realizam uma corrida, Aiden explica que eles devem seguir as ordens dele em todos os momentos, se quiserem evitar serem mortos por caminhantes, como sua equipe anterior. Aiden e Nicholas leva o grupo a um local onde haviam acorrentado um andador que matou sua ex-equipe. Eles acham que o caminhante escapou, mas são capazes de matá-lo quando ele aparece. O zumbi ataca Tara, levando Glenn apunhalar-lo na cabeça. Aiden grita com Glenn por matar o seu troféu. Como eles voltam para dentro da comunidade, Glenn acusa Aiden de incompetência. Aiden se irrita com Glenn e eles lutam, atraindo uma multidão. Deanna intervém e anuncia que Rick e seu grupo devem ser tratados como iguais. Ela então pergunta à Rick e Michonne se eles queriam ser policiais da cidade e eles aceitam. Na casa, Rick desce as escadas em seu uniforme de polícia e diz a Carol e Daryl que é seguro o suficiente para dormir em duas casas agora. Carol repete a preocupação de que Carl sobre Alexandria irá torná-los fracos. "Nós não vamos ficar fracos," Rick garante a ela. "Isso não está em nós mais. Vamos fazê-lo funcionar. E se eles não poderem fazê-lo? Então vamos levar este lugar." Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams* *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter* *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa* *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes* Obs: (*) Aparece sem diálogo. Elenco Recorrente *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Tyler James Williams como Noah *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe *Austin Abrams como Ron Anderson Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Jordan Woods-Ronbinson como Eric Raleigh *Corey Brill como Pete Anderson *Ann Mahoney como Olivia *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Elijah Marcano como Mikey *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *Major Dodson como Sam Anderson Não Creditados *Desconhecido como Judith Grimes *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller *Helen Jackson como Natalie Miller Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-512-michonne-gurira-rick-lincoln-935.jpg TWD_512_GP_0924_0038.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-michonne-gurira-glenn-yeun-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-carl-riggs-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-aaron-marquand-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-aaron-marquand-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-glenn-yeun-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_512_GP_0924_0124.jpg TWD_512_GP_0924_0172.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-group001.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-group002.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-carl-riggs-935-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD_512_GP_0924_0470.jpg TWD_512_GP_0924_0480.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-935-5.jpg TWD_512_GP_0930_0248.jpg TWD_512_GP_0930_0282.jpg TWD_512_GP_0930_0406.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-935-2.jpg TWD_512_GP_1006_0105.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-935-3.jpg TWD_512_GP_1006_0118.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-rick-lincoln-935-1.jpg TWD_512_GP_1006_0604gn.jpg TWD_512_GP_1006_0153.jpg TWD_512_GP_1007_0206.jpg TWD_512_GP_1007_0211.jpg TWD_512_GP_1007_0287.jpg TWD_512_GP_1007_0275.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-tara-masterson-glenn-yeun-935-1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-tara-masterson-glenn-yeun-936.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-512-tara-masterson-glenn-yeun-935.jpg TWD_512_GP_1007_0080.jpg Curiosidades *Este episódio introduzi personagens dos quadrinhos, entre eles Nicholas, Mikey, Jessie, Peter, Ron e Olivia. *A ideia de mudar o gênero do líder de Alexandria, Douglas Monroe, para uma mulher, veio de Scott M. Gimple. Fonte tirada da EW.com. *Segundo a atriz Tovah Feldshuh, ela se inspirou nas governantes Hillary Clinton e Margaret Thatcher, para seu papel como Deanna Monroe. Fonte tirada do The Hollywood Reporter.com. *Este episódio marca 50ª aparição de Norman Reedus no show. *A cena em que Rick raspa a barba é adaptado da Edição 70 da série cómica. *Os quadrinhos que Carl encontra em seu sótão e depois é visto com Enid é "Invincible", outra história escrita por Robert Kirkman e publicada pela Skybound Entertainment. *Várias cenas foram cortadas da versão final do episódio, alguns dos quais revelou as atribuições de trabalho para alguns membros do grupo, incluindo Abraham que foi atribuído a juntar-se a equipe de construção, Rosita à ser assistente do médico Pete, Eugene com alguém para trabalhar nos painéis solares, e Maggie trabalhar com Deanna. As cenas seriam antes da luta entre Glenn e Aiden, pois Maggie pode ser vista andando com Deanna para o confronto. Fonte tirada da EW.com. *Os títulos para os últimos cinco episódios foram tomados a partir da citação de Dale em "Vatos": “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.” Referências Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios da 5° Temporada